


Love Isn't a Cure

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [75]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, insensitive reporters, love doesn't fix all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reporter wants to know how loving Rhodey has fixed Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't a Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: mental illness (PTSD, anxiety), insensitive reporters who believe love cures mental illness.

Press conferences are no one’s favorite, but they are a necessity to working as superheroes. The public wants to know what they’re up to. Frankly, after the whole Civil War and Accords thing, Rhodey and Tony both agree that they owe it to them. 

Tony fields most of the questions with ease, with Rhodey jumping in here and there, giving him a break. What happened, exactly. Reporters want more of a play-by-play than a UN debrief does. They want to know the damage, to them but mostly to others. They want to know the chance there will be a repeat performance. Finally, just when Rhodey think they must be running out of questions and they can wind this down and go home and crash with some leftover takeout and a movie on the couch, a single hand goes up in the back. 

Tony waves at it. “Sure, yes, you,” he says. 

“Mr. Stark, how’s your relationship with Mr. Rhodes going?” 

“I don’t really think this is the place for that,” Rhodey says, even as the part of him not trained to deal with the press wants to shout that it is fantastic, thank you very much. 

“This is a press conference about the Avengers. You’re Avengers.” 

Tony sighs. “We’re great, he’s great, see him? Great. The greatest. Never better.” 

“How has your relationship changed your battle with mental illness?” 

Tony blinks, and Rhodey tightens one fist. Tony is barely one foot out the door on admitting he suffers from PTSD and anxiety to the public. Tony likes helping people, and people knowing the truth about Tony has helped a lot of people–kids and soldiers and anyone else who just needed someone to be brave to show them that they, too, were okay and valid human beings–but it’s a delicate thing. Tony’s not comfortable with it. And being blindsided with a public mention is a nightmare. 

“It hasn’t,” Tony says shortly. It’s not precisely true. Rhodey is now responsible for making sure Tony makes it to therapy, because FRIDAY can give all the calendar reminders she wants but Rhodey can be far more obnoxious and determined when he needs to be. They’ve had several serious discussions about nightmares, because sometimes Tony lashes out during them. It’s a thing, but it hasn’t been that big a thing. 

“Are you telling me your relationship hasn’t changed your illness at all?” 

“Did you, what, expect his love to cure me?” Tony asks sardonically. The silence is rather telling. Rhodey’s fist tightens further. Tony lets out a cold, sad laugh, the type that hurts Rhodey to hear. “Sorry to break it to you, I’m the same mentally ill guy I was before you all found out I was with this guy,” he says. 

Rhodey covers the microphone with one hand, leaning over to Tony. “Want me to punch them?” 

Tony considers. “All of them?” 

“Just that one in the back.” 

“It’s not worth it,” Tony says, lips quirking slightly. “We got some good press today, let’s not ruin it. For once. C'mon.” 

Rhodey frowns, hating the answer even if he knows it’s right. He hates that they think Tony’s broken, just waiting for someone to come along and fix him. Like Rhodey’s doing a hard task or something, instead of dating his best friend. Tony’s doing the hard work, here. Rhodey’s just annoying him out of his lab and into his appointments when he gets distracted. Tony physically picks up Rhodey’s hand to move it off the mic, but doesn’t set it down, just holding it instead. 

“This press conference is over. Any questions can be forwarded to the UN Avengers Council office, address god fucking knows where. Peace.” He tugs Rhodey out of his seat, then out of the hall. The flashbulbs go behind them, and Rhodey tries to shield Tony from them with his body, useless as the gesture may be. 

“That sucked,” he says. 

Tony snorts. “No kidding.” He pauses a moment. “Dinner and leftovers?” 

“It’s like you read my mind,” Rhodey says, letting go of Tony’s hand so he can wrap an arm around his shoulders instead.


End file.
